scorpiusfandomcom-20200213-history
Volture
"......" ''-Volture's '''silent behavior,''' in response to Polymer Hydri, from the Challenge Tower in the game ''Scorpius: Legend of the Seven Pillowstars. Volture is an enemy that appears in the game Scorpius: Legend of the Seven Pillowstars. It appears to be the strongest relative of Dry Buzzy and Sky Buzzard, and Gregory & co. can only encounter this enemy at the Challenge Tower. Physical Appearance Volture has the same appearance as its weaker relatives, but with some differences. Volture is green colored, having yellow eyes, and wears black earpieces, somewhat similar to Scombory. Origin of Name Volture's name is a portmanteau of the words "volt", as in electric potential (or electricity) and "vulture", referring to its species. Its name may also be a pun on the word "vulture". Either way, the two origins for its name are correct. Attacks Volture mainly attacks Gregory & co. with two different basic attacks, something that its weaker relatives couldn't do before. One is turning its right wing into a gun and shooting a bullet at them, and another is slapping with its wings. They have also perfected six new special attacks that are learned by other enemies. Such moves are Peck Dive, Plasma Ball, Plasma Beam, Firestorm, Steel Fence, and Bullet Rain. Peck Dive is a flying move that birds can learn well. They dive fast and attack with their beak. Plasma Ball is an electric move performed by skilled enemies. They create a ball with plasma energy, then firing it at the target. This attack never misses, unless the foe is underground. Plasma Beam is another electric move, only stronger, and used by common enemies. They fire a beam filled with plasma. It may drop the foe's Special Defense by one. Firestorm is a powerful move known to be used by fire and machine enemies. The user creates a fire that rains like a storm. It can cause the Burn status if it hits. Steel Fence is a status effect machine move, which prevents all targets from fleeing battle. Bullet Rain is Volture's signature move. It will fire bullets that fall like rain, damaging all opposite party members. Volture is extremely powerful, as he is demonstrated to use Bullet Rain and Plasma Beam very well. He is also strong against electricity and ground moves. Studies have shown that Volture's body being replaced with cybernetic parts may be a reason to withstand electricity. However, he is weak against rock attacks, and, like his other counterparts, they don't have good Defense. Using Dripper's rock attacks may be useful to take this enemy out. Trivia *Volture's Mind Thought is spoken in leet language, which is how hackers communicate on the internet. In translation for its Mind Thought, it says, "...I will annihilate you...". *Even though it may be a cybernetic animal like Cannonshark, Volture may have connections to Scombory, as it tends to use some weapons that he can use as well. *Volture may act silent for reasons. It may not speak to anyone it knows, or that it is programmed in its brain to speak on certain terms. Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Birds Category:Vultures Category:Cybernetic Animals Category:Challenge Tower Enemies